clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Money (1)
The thirty-first episode of Season 3. Summary Abby is worried when Zak asks for her help in taking down Jarrod's gang. Eric won't let her get involved again, but she is scared they will never be taken down if someone doesn't stand up. Will her eagerness to help be her downfall? And Ethan can't believe it when yet another scandal is pinned on him and is willing to do whatever he can to clear his name and prove Micah has been blackmailing him ever since he joined the team. And Wendy can't help the feelings that are lingering towards Zak and wonders if she should really give them a real chance despite their age gap. Main Plot Abby is approached by Zak and asked to help him take down the gang, but worried that she might have to pay for her involvement and deal with retribution from the gang members for her betrayal. Eric is willing to do whatever he can to keep her from helping Zak, but will she go against her boyfriend's wishes and her own common sense? Sub Plot Ethan is in hot water again when the lacrosse team's scandal comes out and all eyes are on him. He's ready to do whatever he can to prove to everyone that Micah is the real troublemaker, but has everyone lost faith in him? Third Plot Wendy has been lonely ever since dumping Zak and keeps doubting herself on whether it was a bad idea or not to let him go. When she hears he's leaving town after he finishes this task, will it drive her to take him back? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Vampire Money" by My Chemical Romance. *First appearance of Hector Morris. *This episode marks the start of Wendy and Zak's second relationship. *An alliance called the Femme Fatale is formed in this episode and consists of Abby, Kat, Leah, and Angel. *This episode spans from March 31-April 1 2014. *This episode makes several references to other TV shows such as AHS & PLL. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Sasha Pieterse' as Lindsay Miller *'Sean Faris' as Hector Morris *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Abby: We're playing with the big boys now, babe. There's no going back now. THE FINALE BEGINS Danielle: You’re setting yourself up to take the fall for this. Abby: Justice will prevail, Danielle. Eric: This is too dangerous, I can’t let you do this. Abby: Well, you’ll have to find a way then. Because I have no choice. AND THINGS Zak: I’m on a manhunt here and I’m worried about a fucking girl. Micah: They’ll do that to ya. Wendy: You love me, prove it. (Wendy is about to kiss Zak) GET Ethan: There has to be a way out of this. Liam: You sound royally fucked to me. Ethan: Sophie please, reach into the diabolical section of your brain and give me a plan. Sophie: I don’t think you want to hear what I have in mind… WILD Micah: I’m untouchable… (Ethan is getting beat up badly) (Abby and Angel are breaking into a house) (Zak pulls up to the school in a cop car) Abby: How did everything get so fucked up? CLEARWATER SEASON 3 FINALE "VAMPIRE MONEY" PART 1 AIRS NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Vm1.jpg Vm2.jpg Vm3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Abby: "I miss just being a normal girl. And I miss hanging out with Eric without the gang being brought up every time. And I miss kissing him and not wondering if it’ll be the last time I do." |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_331:_Vampire_Money_(1) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Abby Plots Category:Eric Plots Category:Ethan Plots Category:Wendy Plots Category:Zak Plots Category:Season Finale